Toki ni Ai wa
by Zelda Mckay
Summary: He said he had something to show her. Hermione allows Ron to blind fold her and lead her out of the castle. but for what? RonHermione. Enjoy! Dedicated to mah Padfoot, for without her math class and a lot of other thingswould be mindnumbingly boring!


-1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and its characters. I also don't own the song Toki ni Ai wa from the Revolutionary Girl Utena series…please don't ask how I put the two together, it's a long story, and it involves mountain dew at about 11 at night

Toki ni Ai wa

"I'm telling you Ronald, there is a difference between levi-oh-sa and levi-ooh-sah!," Hermione bit her lower lip, fully admitted by the red head sitting across from her.

"I though we resolved this **_six_** years ago," Harry grumbled, not looking up from his charms essay.

"Well, if Hermione wasn't such an insufferable know-it-all we wouldn't be having this discussion in the first place!," Ron snapped, glaring daggers at the brunette across from him, then at Harry next to him, who seemed to be completely ignoring the argument.

"And now he's quoting a murderer!,' Hermione stood up, gathered her books and stormed off to the girl's dormitories.

Harry and Ron sat in silence for a moment. But only a moment.

"Ow!," Ron moaned, clutching the back of his head where Harry had just whacked him. "What was that for?," a pout of hurt and confusion dominated the red head's pale features.

"Quoting a murderer," Harry said in the coldest monotone voice he could manage, all the while not looking up from that damned essay. Ron gave a heavy sigh and rested him forehead against the table.

Hours later the door to the seventh year girl's dormitories swung open and Ginny entered. She quietly closed the door and crept over to Hermione's bed. "Hermione," she whispered. No response. "Hermione," she whispered a bit louder, gently shaking her.

"What?," Hermione grumbled into her pillow.

"Well, it….its Ron. I really think you need to go talk to him", Ginny said on a rushed whisper.

"Let Harry deal with it," Hermione mumbled.

"He's gone to bed," Ginny said, a pleading tone begged Hermione to get out of bed.

"Too bad," the brunette replied.

'Hermione, he's been crying ever since you left," the younger girl said softly.

Hermione sat up. Ron, crying because of her? As if a fire had been lit under her, Hermione sprung out of bed, threw open the door, and bounded sown the spiral staircase.

Lo and behold, she could see by the full moon's light streaming in through the frost covered windows, was the visible form of Ronald Weasley. Slowly he lifted his head off the table about an inch, only to let it slam down upon the hard surface.

"Ronald, stop that!," Hermione's firm voice cut through the silence as she rushed over to him.

He looked up at her, his eyes red and puffy from the past few hours of non-stop sobbing.

"You're a mess," she mumbled, using her robe's sleeve to try and rid the red head's cheeks of tear stains.

"Mione, m sorry 'bout earlier," Ron mumbled. "will you let me make it up to you?,". Hermione stopped him her tracks.

'Ron what do you mean-," but she was cut off by a piece of cloth being tied over her eyes. "W-why are you-,' she was interrupted again.

'There's something I want to show you, but you can't see it until we get there,". Mischief played in the red head's voice, and for a second Hermione could have sworn he were one of the twins.

Gently gripping Hermione's thin shoulders, he steered her out of the common room, down the hall, down some stairs, and before she knew it Hermione felt the frigid January air brush across her cheeks.

"Ron, I really don't think-," two long thin fingers pressed themselves against her soft lips silencing her.

"Then don't think," Ron whispered softly into her ear. Hermione blushed as Ron lead her onward.

Soon the familiar feeling of the soft grass beneath their feet disappeared, and was replaced by a cold, crunchy surface.

"Ron, where are we?," Hermione asked nervously

'You'll see in a second," Ron whispered, brushing a thick, brown curl away from her ear with his nose.

After what seemed like forever, Ron finally steered them to a stop. Moving to stand in front of his brunette companion, he gently removed the blindfold. "You can open your eyes now," he said smiling.

Slowly, Hermione eased open her hazel eyes, and was greeted by the sight of a certain red head beaming down at her. She glanced down at their feet. She gasped, "We're on-"

"The lake, I know. Brilliant isn't it?," he finished.

"Ron, I…"

He held out a hand. "Dance with me," he said softly.

Hermione almost hesitated, but she slipped her hand into his. He twirled her gracefully, then drew her close.

The two slowly, but surely, began what seemed to be their own version of a waltz, neither one leading, but both leading all at once. Ron twirled her again, but Hermione happened to snag her foot on a small dent in the ice, losing her balance she fell backwards, away from her red headed prince.

Everything went black. Hermione blinked…..still black. She rolled over, surprised to find the surface underneath her was definably **_not_** the solid ice she'd been on just a moment ago. Feeling around her fingers wrapped around her bed sheets, she sighed. It had only been a dream. Hermione flopped back down on her pillows.

But it had been a good dream….

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! (first 5 reviewers can request a fanfic (I'll do almost anything, and it doesn't have to be harry potter related (check my profile to see what I'll do, I'm pretty flexible)

Ja Ne!


End file.
